


Dandelion

by Ginza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Loki, Dark!Thor, Incest, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Innocent, Torture, Violence, Zohar (Reader), emotional torture, i changed the canon, loki is a villian, the other avengers will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginza/pseuds/Ginza
Summary: After the success of his plan, to take Thor and Odin out of the way to the throne, Loki's next step is to make his little sister, his wife, and his queen and Loki doesn't care if she wants it or not.





	1. PILOT

**Author's Note:**

> Please, take the tags seriously. I'm not gonna sugar coat anything, Thor and Loki are going to be really dark, the whole thing will be dark. I do not condone any of those actions, this is fiction.

_Loki_

It was hard to contain my happiness inside of me at this very moment. 

The great king of Asgard, banished his own selfish and spoiled son. It was hard to believe that everything happened like I planned it, since I've tried many, many times take Thor out of the line to the throne and many times I failed. But I couldn't enjoy myself right now. I need to move quickly if I wanted the outcome to be permanent. I needed to keep my mask on, observing Thor and Odin yell in rampage to each other and it was so thrilling to watch my brother being sucked up by the Bifrost, without his armor and without his hammer. Those images will always be on my mind, so when I ascend to the throne, I can tell everyone how week and flawed the royal family was. I would make a stronger one by myself.

Well, not at all and not by myseld

My little princess must be so devastated right now, because Thor is her brother after all, and she loved him like she was supposed to do, but when I ascend to the throne and when I have Zohar in the palm of my hand I will make her forget about her stupid and dumb brother. 

I just needed to work fast. 

{...}

Zohar is always the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my whole life. 

Her long blond hair was loose, falling like a waterfall of gold of her right shoulder and the stands of hair reached her tiny waist. She was wearing a long, red silky nightgown and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was sitting on her knees, petting my wolf, when I entered my room. I was expecting her to be there, I always been Zohar comfort spot and I knew she would run into my arms when the events of today eventually happened. 

"Where did father sent him?" She asked with a shaky voice when I sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire place. I looked at her eyes expecting to find electric blue eyes but what I find stead was a glowing shade of dark red. Just like the nightgown she was wearing. I knew right away that she was stressed, mad at scared at the same time. I felt a little bit bad, knowing that the chaos today was caused by me when I let the Frost Giants cross in one of the secret passages to Asgard. It was necessary.

I put on my best face of an worried brother and patted my leg twice, Zohar came to sit on my lap without thinking twice. _What a good girl._

"I don't know, my love." I could fell all of her small curves through the thin fabric of the nightwear. I pull the blonde girl even closer to me, hugging her tiny body with both of my arms. I fell an knot in my stomach. I wanted to make her mine right now. But I couldn't. I have to wait util Odin and Thor are permanently out of the way so I can make Zohar my queen and I can only make her my queen when I'm a king. "But don't think to much about it, okay? I will talk with Father tomorrow and everything will be fine." 

The smile she gave me, made my heart beat faster. 

I was completely on my knees for her, and she didn't even notice it. My puppy is so naive. 

Zohar fell asleep in my arms that night. I held her close to me so I can hear her respiration and I can feel her lavanda smell. When I left her on my bed I wanted to join her but I can't. Not today, not right now. First reason being that I cannot control myself and if I lay down with her, I would make her mine and now I have to act, while Asgard sleeps. 

I kissed her lips and whispered in her eat; _"Very soon you will be mine, my love."_

First I need to take care of you brother.

 


	2. TO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is now the new king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support <3

Queen Frigga refused to leave her husband's bedside for any reason.

Asgard was in chaos with the absence of the King. Thor and his stupid, impulsive decision to invade _ Jotunheim _ had left the two realms in a tense situation and now that Odin fell ill in his Sleep, the throne was empty. Frigga needed to work fast.

Frigga always heard Odin’s complains about their middle son, Loki, and how he denied her requests to let Loki ascend to the Asgardian Throne. Both Thor and Loki were taught to be rulers since young age and in Frigga’s opinion, the eldest wasn’t ready, and maybe never would be. Thor can be the firstborn but Loki never was thirsty for war. As a Queen and as a mother,Frigga was going to allow Loki the Asgardian Ruler. Temporarily.

Could Loki bring Thor out of the exile? Could Loki solve the tension between _ Jotunheim _ and Asgard? Could Loki bring the faith and respect that the other realms had on Asgard?

The heavy doors of King’s chambers were opened.

Loki walked into the room, dressed into his ceremonial armor, the pieces of golden  _ Uru _ metal, covered his chest, arms and shoulders while black leather pants covered his long legs and behind him a emerald green cape would flutter as he walked.

He looked like a true king. Loki exalted the posture of a member of the royal family, it was borderline arrogant the way he would treat the maids and the guards of the palace, always plotting cruel tricks on them and he never feeling sorry for it.

He was above all those people, he is a true king.

The black haired man stood beside his mom.

“You requested to see me, Mother?” Loki asked, trying to not look into the King’s inactive body. Odin was protected by a thin golden dust, that was used as a shield against possible invaders. Loki recognized that was his mother’s magic.

“Yes, my son. Please come with me.” The blonde queen stood up, not before leaving a kiss into her husband’s hand and walking gracefully to an adjacent chamber, where the fire place was lit on and where a long table was posed with many ten chairs around it. On the surface of the table a complex and complete map of the Nine Realms, were carved in and all of them were connected by the Yggdrasil roots. The table was carved with very accurate details of the realms, and some even say that with magic, you can visit the desired realm for a small amount of time, without being actually there. It was built by Odin’s father, Bor, during war times. 

The Queen’s fingers gently slides on the surface of the table, until her fingers stopped on the carvings of Asgard, on the top and the largest carving. Loki could see the worry on his mom’s hazel eyes. She wasn’t just worried about her family but as a Queen she was worried about her nation.

“I’ve never thought that such disgrace could fall over our family.” Frigga looked into her son’s green eyes. “Someone is conspiring against this family, Loki.” the blonde woman took a few steps closer to her son. “And whoever is doing this, is achieving success.”

Loki’s heart was racing.

He knew his mother was smart, but he was extra careful this time. Did Laufey did something? Did Odin said something?

Laufey is stupid and ignorant, he doesn’t know how to reach communication with the Queen and Odin, fell in his sleep right before his eyes.

“I’m old and tired, my son.” Frigga’s eyes fell on the carved map of Asgard again. “I need to take care of the Allfather… So I pass this duty to you my son.”

Loki held a grin inside him. Asgard is literally falling on his hands now. There was a sound of the doors opening again and the Master of Ceremonies of Asgard came in, not before bowing deeply to the members of the royal family. He was carrying  _ Gungnir _ on his hands.

Loki couldn’t contain his satisfied smile.

The bald man had a small smile on his lips, directed to Frigga, but Loki could see the fear on his eyes, every time the man looked at him and Loki liked and people feared him. He was wearing a long golden tunic, with the fabric overlapping each other.

“It has to be you, Loki.” The queen said, with pride on her chest. Proud of her son, that would now be king.

The Master, bend his knees and offered the gold weapon to the prince. The black haired man took it on his hands. It was heavier than the expected, but the weight didn’t compare to the power that the spear held.

Asgard was his.

 

{...}

“Do you think my father will accept Thor back?”

The Asgardian princess was on her personal garden - Odin’s gift- with Lady Sif. I was an odd friendship, since Zohar was everything  that Sif hated about being a woman; dresses, braids and futility. But the warrior understood that Zohar has her duties as the princess. They just accept each other, they way they are and even when Sif wanted to teach the princess, Zohar was so small and clumsy, that Sif doubted that the blonde girl could even raise a sword.

Sif was worried about her friend - and platonic lover-. The rumors ran around, but no one is really sure if Thor could come back to Asgard one day. The black haired warrior was hoping that if she talked to the princess, she could lure the Allfather into bringing the prince back, but now that Odin’s fell in his sleep, Sif was unsure of Thor’s future.

Both girls were walking, slowly. Just enjoying the beauty and tranquility of Zohar’s Garden. The trail of black shining stones, mazed around the green grass, and on both sides of the trail, shrubs with big and scarlet roses that never die, infested the green leafs, on the middle of the place, there was a fountain made out of golf, with a lion - the symbol of the royal family- raised on it’s two back paws, and with the mouth wide opened, like it was attacking something, stood, shining. From where they were Sif could see the Big Old Tree, were Zohar manifested her powers for the first time, and around the ancient tree, a maze with high hegdes would protect the tree. Zohar was the only one who could come close to the Big Old Tree.

“I don’t know Zee… I just wish I could go back in time and stop your brother for going to Jotunheim, instead of supporting him.” the warrior said, with a bitter taste on her mouth.

They stopped in front of the Lion Fountain and seated on the edge of it, they could hear the sound of  the calm water, running around gold stones, beside them. Sif looked at the princess and felt that familiar feeling of jealousy. Zohar’s golden hair was loose with two locks of the front braided behind her head, the princess was wearing an pink dress, with the light and soft fabric falling behind her shoulders.

_ The Asgardian Princess is stunning. _

Sif always felt small closer to Zohar, although the princess was smaller and shorter than her, the blonde girl was in one of the highest positions on the monarchy, and if the girl beside girl wanted, with one request of the guards that were on the entrance of the Garden, Sif would be dead by now. But this feeling would go away. Zohar is a sweet girl, that cared about her people and her family.

“As soon as my Father wakes up, I will do everything that’s possible to bring Thor back.” Zohar gave a small smile on her direction. “I promise you.”

“Zohar!”

Sif felt a chill run down her spine, on the sound of that voice, coming behind them. The second prince was there, with his green eyes, looking directly into the warrior. Sif knew that Loki didn't approved her friendship with the princess -with anyone actually.-, even trying to cause intrigue between them, many times before. Sif stood up on the same moment and wrapped her fingers around her sword’s shaft, taking an passive-aggressive posture.

“Brother!” Zohar stood up and walked to Loki’s side, wrapping her arms around his own and smiling at him.

Lady Sif hated the love that Zohar felt for Loki. She and Thor, were both blind and stupid and never notice that Loki was a two-faced snake.

“What you doing here Lady Sif? This is private property of the princess.” Venom was coming out of his mouth, and the warrior only squeezed her fingers around the metal of the sword.

“I invited her, Loki!” the blonde girl said, still smiling. “She’s my friend and she’s always welcomed on my garden.”

“Be careful with the kind of people you bring close to yourself, my darling.” Loki said, every word carried an huge amount of sarcasm. “Some people just want status, and they will stab you when you turn around.”

The princess smile faded, pushing herself close to her brother, Zohar just turned her electric blue eyes to the shining black stones of the trail.

“I think you have your duties as the Chief of the Asgardian Army, Lady Sif. Go back to your place!”

The black haired woman had enough.

“And who are you to demand something, bastard?”

“Your new King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Any questions?


	3. TRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif comes up with a plan to take Zohar away from Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. just heating things up. I think after the next one, things will get really dark, and then I will focus more on the relationship between Loki and the princess.  
> I hope you guys enjoy <3 (Also i'm really sorry for the late update, but i'm working so, my time is thigh.)

Lady Sif didn’t want to appear desperate, but she was.

_Loki is the new King._

The infinites outcomes of this situation rushed through Sif’s head and none of them were good. The warrior knew of Loki’s intention and if she was right -most of the time- princess Zohar was in danger.

At the end of the spiral staircase was a chamber were only Thor and his closest friends were allowed to enter. It was one of the many forgotten chambers of the palace.

Sif pushed the heavy door and the loud laugh of Volstagg filled her ears, together with a strong smell of hidromel. The brunette almost rolled her eyes. These men are drinking at this time?

The chamber had one large table in form of a circle in the middle, the ceiling is short, Sif could touch it, if she extended her body and stood on the tip of her toes, and the walls were covered with shelves, filled with the most exquisite and weird kind of alcoholic drinks.

The chamber reminded her vividly of Thor. _Where did he was sent to? How was he going? Odin sent his son to a place full of friends or enemies?_

Sif pushed those questions away, because she didn’t had time to think about Thor now. Thor knows really well how to defend himself.

“Loki is the new king.” Sif said with a low voice, like she didn’t believe on her own words. She didn’t want to.

“What?” Hogun said. Probably was the only one who was somewhat sober.

“Loki is the new king.” Sif said, this time loud and clear. The room was filled on silence. “I need to get the princess out of Asgard, as fast as possible.”

“Wait, hold on a second, what do you mean, Loki is the new king?” Frandal asked, putting a large cup filled to the top, down on the table. His blonde hair was covering his forehead and he had shirt opened up, reveling his chest. 

“I was with Zohar on her Garden, trying to find a way to bring Thor back.” Sif paused for a second, to catch her breath. Her heart was rushing inside her chest. “Loki appeared and told us that he was the new king. _He was carrying Odin’s spear.”_

With that last sentence, the tension inside the room increased.

“I need to get Zohar out of Asgard. Before that snake does something to her.”

“Don’t you think you are overreacting, Lady Sif?” Volstagg said, passing his fingers through the thick red-haired beard. “Zohar is safe in Asgard…”

“Zohar _was_ safe in Asgard!” Sif said, emphasizing the word ‘was’. “She was safe when Thor was here and when Odin was able to protect her.”

She look at the three man staring at her.

“Loki is one of the people that saw what Zohar is able to do. He knows what kind of things she can do with other people. Zohar can be dangerous to others and to herself if we let Loki get into her mind.”

“So you need help to get her away from here?” Hogun asked standing from his chair.

“Yes.” Sif said, relieved.

“So what is your plan?” the blond man asked smiling.

“Here what is going to happen…”

 

{...}

 

“You can bring Thor back!”

Loki almost rolled his eyes when the princess said that, with enthusiasm in her voice.

“No, I can’t my darling.” he tried to have patience with her. Zohar didn’t study all the Asgardian laws like he did.

“But you are the king, right? You can do everything you want…” her electric blue eyes left the Healing Book laying in front of her, to look at her brother’s green eyes. Loki used his right hand to push her golden hair behind her back so he can take a look at her exposed collarbones and neck, the image of him squeezing her neck while she was beneath him, moaning, distract him for a second.

“There are some things that a king can’t do, Zee. It is against the Asgardian Law,  to the new king undo the last wish of the old king.”

“But you won’t be king forever.” the blonde girl said, sliding her eyes throughout the line of the book again. “One day, Father will wake up and Thor will come back and assume the throne. As it should be.”

_‘Smart little mynx’_ the man thought.

“And what you are going to do?” Loki always wondered what his mom taught Zohar -besides magic - while he and Thor were training. In his memories he could visualize the little blonde princess, always surrounded by maids, trying to run to the training field to play with her older brothers.

“Father will choose a husband for me. I will leave my title as the Asgardian Princess and I will be a queen in a minor realm.”

Loki didn’t liked that ideia. In reality, Loki didn’t liked any idea that involved someone taking Zohar out of his arms or taking her away from Asgard and away from him. He needed Zohar in plain sight, all the time.

_Now that he is a king, he will make sure of that._

“Remember when we were young, and you told me that you wanted to marry me? That you wanted to be my wife and have my kids?” The King asked, closing the thick book that the blonde was reading and pushing it aside.

Now that Loki is king, he doesn’t need the blessing and permission of Zohar’s father -in this case, that is the king too- to take her as his wife, which turns things easier for him. Loki was just waiting the Jotuns to organize themselves so he could proceed to the plan. It wasn’t complicated; he would allow Laufey and four or five Jotuns to enter Asgard, he would settle the Asgardian defenses as low as possible and tragically after Laufey kills Odin, the King and savior arrives. Loki kills Laufey and destroys Jotunheim. If he proceeded with calm and awareness, everything should fall into its place. No Odin, no Jotunheim and no Thor, and Loki could finally sit on the throne that is his birthright and have the woman of his dreams beside him.

“We were kids, Loki… We didn’t knew any better.” Zohar said with a tone of bitterness in voice.

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but the doors of their private library opened and one of the guards came in and after a deep bow, he said:

“The Warriors Three, request to see the King, in the throne room.”

Zohar notice how Loki’s face turned dark in the matter of a second. Loki stood up and grabbed Gungnir that was resting, supported by a tall pile of books. A golden and thin light surrounded Loki, and his elm and armor replaced the clothes he was wearing before. Zohar looked at her brother with a question mark on her face. It was just a meeting with the Warriors, why did Loki changed into his armor?  

Before the princess could say or ask anything Loki said to the guard that was still bowing before them;

“Send Inari to escort the princess to her chambers.”

Zohar didn’t had time to protest, Loki left the princess behind.

 

{...}

 

Zohar never really liked Inari. Not because he was from other realm, but because he was always carrying a bitter expression on his face. And he was scary. She never saw him smiling.

With the man walking right before her, she could see that his hair was a little longer than she recalled, and the dark locks were tied in a low tail behind his head. Wearing the same thick black robe, and on his waist, his weird looking sword; the blade was long and slightly turned downward, it was sharped in only one side of the metal, with a sharp end. It was só different than the regular swords that the princess saw the guards training with. Maybe it was a sword from his realm, or maybe he inherited it from his family, like Lady Sif did with her own sword. But Zohar never had the courage to ask.  Zohar never had the courage to ask him anything, even if the man intrigued her só much.

Inari was definitely a quiet man and the princess had the curiosity to know more about him and why he was só.... different.

Arriving at the door of her chambers, he stopped and turned to look at her, with the same bitter and serious expressions.

“Thank you.” the princess smiled, but just got a hard expression in reply. She then opened the door of her room, and decided to practice some of the content she read about in the Healing Book today.

 

{...}

 

“That’s a crime of treason , Lady Sif.” Heimdall said, didn’t even took the time to look in her direction.

On the end of the Bifrost, Heimdall protected the entrance of Asgard, with his eyes that could see everything. He stood there, holding hold the key -sword- to open the Bifrost. Still. Never moving without necessity, never letting external dramas effect him. 

“You also think that Loki is dangerous.” Sif said, trying to not let the anger and impatience take over her. She needed time to convince the guardian to help her, but the brunette is not sure how much time the Warriors Three could get her. Loki wasn't easy to fool with words.

“He is the king now. Is my duty to obey his wishes and orders.” Sif caught the almost non-existent bitterness in his voice. It is very hard to read Heimdall’s expression, since his face is só hard and still.

“Is also your duty to protect the royal family. Zohar is in danger, and you know that!” Sif said, with exasperation on her voice. “The only thing you need to do is to send the princess to wherever Thor was sent. I will deal with Loki later. I can take all the blame and responsibility for this action!”

Silence.

It was his answer.

He couldn't commit treason against the crown.  Sif rolled her eyes and started walking towards her horse. When she turned her back to the guardian she heard his deep voice say; “ _Be here before the second moon comes up.”_

Sif smiled internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any question? Suggestions? I love all the support you guys gave me<3  
> Again, short chapter to set things and heat up stuff.


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a flaw in Sif's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post, but here we are with a really long chapter. After this chapter things will start to get ugly to Zohar.

Jotunheim it’s a dark and cold realm. It was built on an unstable mountain, with it’s ice castles cracking, cutting the strong and cold wind. Since when Loki was a child, he always thought Jotuns were underdeveloped creatures. In all Nine Realms, the Frost Giants did not make any difference. They were here to be annihilated by the stronger realms, and to bow before Asgard.

“What brings you here, Asgardian prince?” one of the giants exposed himself from the shadow. His red eyes glowing in the dark. 

“I came to talk to your King.” The anonymous Jotun turned his back to Loki and started to lead the Asgardian through the ice maze that was Jotunheim.  As the two of them walked further and further into the realm, more and more Jotuns would gather to take a look at the foreigner. Loki would not look back, he thought they were not worth to receive even a look from the King of Asgard.  The giant leaded Loki to the heart of the biggest ice castle, as they walked the snow started falling even stronger and the ice floor cracked under their feet.

Loki arrived in a circular hall, dark and cold, the wind was so gelid that the asgardian could feel it burn as the air touched his cheeks. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the temperature, deciding to do his business as fast as possible.

“What brings you here, my King?” Loki recognized the sarcasm and venom on Laufey’s voice. It was cold as ice. His dark blue skin looked almost black because of the lack of light in the hall. He was sitting on a kind of throne made only of ice. 

“In two moons.” Loki said, his fingers holding Gungnir firmly. “In two moons, I will be able to settle down all the Asgardian defenses inside the palace. Please bring only five of your… soldiers with you, when the time arrives"

“It’s the agreement the same?” The King of the Jotuns said, tilting his head to the right. Loki knew that his was suspicious, he was even surprised that such creature could think like that. Loki was betraying his own father and brother, why he wouldn’t betray such low and disgusting creature? 

Loki put a cruel smile on his face. 

“You take Odin’s life, and I will give you back The Casket of Ancient Winter.”

“What about Odin’s daughter? The princess?” 

Loki’s smile died, giving place to a angry and hard expression. How this stupid and disgusting _thing_ dare to even speak the name of his Zohar?

“What about her?” the asgardian prince didn’t even try to pretend cordiality. 

“There are rumors about her.” Laufey rested his back on the ice throne. "They say she can do some wonders with magic."

“She’s mine.” The asgardian kind said without hesitation. “You and your soldiers are not allowed to touch her, don’t even dare to go near her.” 

Laufey opened a smile, exposing his pointy teeth. The image of a girl with golden hair and her little and delicate neck, breaking in his grasp. Maybe he could keep her and make all Asgardians see how the golden lions can be weak. 

His hatred towards Odin and his father Bor it’s so much that he wishes to wipe out of the Nine Realms anyone who carry any drop of royal blood in their veins. Killing the Asgardian princess seems to be a good start.

“Are we agreed?” Loki asked, urging the frost giant king, that was lost in his thoughts of murdering an entire bloodline. 

“Yes, we are...Asgardian.” Laufey responded, his voice filled with mockery. “In two moons then.”

“Two moons.”

{...}

Zohar was getting ready to go to bed. She wished Loki could come and have dinner with her, but none of her maids could find the king through the palace. 

Sitting in front of her large dressing table, she combed her long golden hair looking at a mirror. The maids were one by one, leaving the princess's chamber, after finishing their chores, they bowed to their princess and left. Putting the comb down, Zohar stood up completely naked and walked to a maid who was holding her nightgown. She stepped into the little circle formed by the fabric and the redheaded maid pulled the grown up, letting the princess feel the silk of the fabric on her skin. It was a simple and long gown, it was a light shade of pink that hugged Zohar’s delicate body. 

“Thank you Ada.” The princess said, being polite and gentle as always. The common folk, the maids and guards around the palace loved Zohar. Everyone wanted to be around her, appreciate her beauty and kindness. 

“You go sleep, Zohar. The first moon it’s already up.” Ada replied. The red haired woman was one of Zohar’s wet nurses, who cared for Zohar since her first moments in life. Queen Frigga almost died giving birth to the princess. She was the only maid on the palace allowed to call Zohar be her name. 

“Have you heard from Loki?”

Ada simply shook her head, signing negatively. 

“The girls couldn’t find him around the castle. But I’m sure when he comes back, he would come right to you Zee.” Ada smiled and touched Zohar on her cheek. “Now you go sleep.”

“Of course Your Highness.” Zohar said bowing to the older woman and laughing. 

Ada only rolled her eyes and left the the princess’s chamber.

 

{...}

 

Three loud bangs on the door had woken Zohar up.

“Who’s there?” She asked pushing the furs that covered her away and jumping out of her large bed. 

“It’s me Zee. Please open the door.” Sif said with a muffled voice. 

Zohar was still a little bit groggy, waking up all of sudden with bangs on her door, made her heart pound in her chest. Sif also sounded rushed, like if someone or something was chasing her. 

Zohar opened the heavy door and look at her friend, who was covered with a black cloak. 

“What’s the meaning of th…”

“You need to come with me right now.” Sif said, pushing the crack of the door open and entering the chamber. “No time for explanations, but I need to come with me, now!”

The blood was rushing fast through Zohar’s veins, and she felt her eyes burning. The red blood eyes taking place of the usually sapphire colored eyes. 

“You need to tell me the meaning of this, right now!” Zohar raised her tone of voice, and Sif notice that she was using her ‘political’ voice, that was firm and a little deeper than her usual sweet voice.

“You are in danger Zohar. You need to come with me before it’s too late.” Sif walked into the adjacent room, where Zohar keep her millions of dresses and pulled a dark grey cloak, made of thick velvet, that should keep Zohar warm, until they reach safety. “ Your mother sent me here.”

Zohar expression changed. Angry to worried.

“What...what happened? Is she safe?” Sif wrapped the clock around Zohar body and secured it with a pin in form of a lion head. Sif felt bad lying to her friend, but she could explain it to her, when they were out of Loki’s power. 

“There are some invaders in the palace, your mom it’s going to stay with the Allfather, but she demanded me to take to safety, while they take care of everything.”

Sif also grabbed the first sandal that she could find and made the princess put, not ideal for running, but she will manage.

Locking her fingers with the princess’s, Sif started to walk through the halls of the palace, that she knew so well. 

Sif only missed the pair of black eyes, only observing the situation, waiting to take action. 

 

{...}

It was black and dark outside the palace, with only a few torches hanging on the wall here and there. 

Sif and Zohar were walking like shadows through the front of the palace, not making even a sound, with light steps and Sif’s well trained ears and eyes they made through the many guards that were standing in between Zohar’s chamber and the ground floor of the the golden palace. 

The warrior dragged the princess over to a already well know stone path, leading to Zohar’s Garden. Sif looked around. If she was correct no one watched over the Garde because it was already secured by Frigga’s magic. Zohar would be safe while Sif would get the horses, after that they just need to sneak through one unguarded gate and meet Heimdall, the second moon was almost at it’s peak, meaning that they were running out of time. 

“Stay here Zee. I will go get the horses.” and without waiting for a response, she left, leaving Zohar behind. 

The blonde princess decided to wait under the Big Old Tree, she felt less exposed under the twigs of the tree. She hugged herself, trying to block the chilly air from touch her skin. Sif should have let her change her clothes at least, she doesn't know how long she will be gone, I mean how many invaders got inside the palace? 

How many invaders got inside the palace?

It was like something clicked in the princess's head. There where guards around, they were all in their own posts, there was no commotion, everything was quiet. Too quiet. 

Zohar trusted Sif with her own life, but why? Zohar is safe in Asgard. Her Father can be in his sleep, her mom absent and her older brother exiled, but she was under the protection of Loki, no harm would come to her. 

The blonde girl could hear the sound of the paws of the horses on the path of stones and Sif appeared dragging the animals into the garden a few seconds later. She had a unknown black horse and Sunset -the princess official ride.- with her. Sunset was a fancy and elegant horse; her coat was shiny and pale as a pearl, with long and slim legs and a silver mane. It was a stunning animal. Sunset came calmly walking to her owner and whinnied happily when the princess gave her a gentle caress on the snout.

Zohar watched while Sif hanged a leather bag in the horse's saddle. She wanted to ask why her friend was doing all of this; take her from her chambers and sneak her out of the palace like they were two criminals. But Sif was looking around worrying, she was moving and tying knots like her hands were on fire. Zohar trusted Sif and if Sif thinks that Asgards it's not safe for now, she will gladly follow her friend, to safety. 

Something came from the top of the opposite wall of the Garden an hit Sif on the shoulder, the impact makes the brunette fall in the grass with a scream of pain. 

Zohar's heart stopped when she saw that the thing that hit Sif was a long and dark arrow. 

Without thinking twice, the blonde princess ran to her friend, kneeling down by her side. Everything happened really fast, Zohar couldn't really pick up with what was happening around her, the only thing in her mind now was how abnormally the wound in Sif's shoulder was bleeding. 

"Lady Sif, daughter of Vanir, you are under arrest for attempting to kidnap the princess." it was Inari. Zohar lift her head up, her senses shaken by the smell of blood. She could feel the hot liquid staining her hands and nightgown. 

Inari was a few feet away from them. He was wearing the same black tunic, with his weird sword hanging on his belt. He carried an bow in his hand. 

Before Zohar could say anything, guards appeared and surrounded both of them, from all sides. Zohar looked around, ready to demand Inari's head, but she notice that they were not Asgardian guards, they were not under her command. They were all wearing tunics like Inari's but they were also wearing masks that covered their mouths and noses. 

The asgardian princess was getting covered with her friends blood and surround by unknown people. Panic started to flow fast through her veins. 

"Oh my, what do we have here?" 

Loki was standing in the entrance of the garden, his full armor on, with the helm and all of his glory. Zohar held the urge to run to his arms and pulled Sif to her chest, the warrior was whimpering in pain, with the arrow stabbed through her flesh. 

"Loki! What's happening?" Zohar hated how her voice was shaky, on the other side, Loki loved it, his princess looked like a little kitten covered in traitors blood. 

"She tried to take you away from me, my love." Loki said like if it was obvious. He exchanged a look with Inari that was walking toward the princess, pulling her away from Sif, who stayed on the grass. Zohar tried to struggle but her whole body was shaking and Inari was stronger than her. She looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. 

They all observed when the king walked slowly, util he was standing right next to Sif, looking at her with pity. 

"I think you know the punishments for traitors, Lady Sif."

Zohar started to struggle even more in Inari's arm, what made him set the hold tighter around her. When Loki raised Gungnir, aiming the sharp end on Sif's neck, the princess was yelling, crying and kicking trying to stop her brother from killing her best friend. 

Before Loki could give the struck, Zohar's vision turned dark and she fell in Inari's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Inari with you want to have a visual image of him:https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/d6/cb/17d6cb1b625aa2c5b11b3f98204b75b1.jpg  
> Thank you for all your support.   
> Please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I'm a tired college student.


	5. FEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zohar has one more of her weird dreams when she wakes up, the reality hits her hard in the face when Loki reveals that he plans to make her his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey look at me, I didn't take 300 years to post this chapter hahaha.   
> It's a long an I'm going, to be honest, it's a little boring because half of this chapter it's a dream sequence, but mama asks you guys to not skip it. It can sound and look weird now, but as the story goes forward, it will start to make sense.   
> Have a good reading <3

_ She played in her garden, running around the green grass and the bushes filled with exotic and beautiful flowers. _

_ She played by herself.  _

_ The only thing she could hear was the birds on the trees and her own laughter as she ran around the fountain in the form of a big, glorious lion that stood on his back pawns, with his dangerous mouth opened, like it was roaring for everyone to hear.  _ _ Suddenly Zohar stopped running and laughing in her pretty blue dress, and stared at a specific point in the grass.  _

_ It was a pool of blood.  _

_ A big pool of blood.  _

_ Zohar took a few steps back, horrified, looking around; maybe for her mother? Her father? Where are her brothers at? Even the guards from the Royal Company who followed the princess everywhere were just gone. She felt vulnerable and unprotected.  _

_ Then the princess saw. Her blood ran cold for a second, but when the creature came out of the shadow of the Big Old Tree, Zohar felt somewhat safe. It was a huge lion, it’s mane was big and voluminous, fur was golden and shiny, he aspired an imponent aura, with big yellow eyes that stared at the princess as she stared back, in completely thrill to be in presence of such majestic creature.   _ _ He came walking slowly in the direction of the princess, who at the moment was shocked by his presence that she completely forgot the pool of blood, right beside her, in the grass.  _

_ The lion came close, close enough that Zohar could feel it’s warmth, he closes the distance between them and licked her hand. _

_ Zohar giggled, extending her hand and petting his thick and soft mane.  _

_ Then the animal turned his back to Zohar and started to walk away, he looked back, like it was waiting for the princess to follow him and that’s what she did.  _ _ She walked beside the lion, still amazed by his presence. They walked through the gates of the palace, and through the streets of Asgard.  _

_ It was all empty like no one ever lived there. No guards around, no kids playing or the vendors selling their products. It was quiet and peaceful.  _ _ The lion guided Zohar to the Bifrost, and along the Bifrost they walked, the animal had a graceful but powerful walk, his yellow eyes never leaving the rainbow bridge.  _ _ They reached the capsule where Heimdall should be, but his stand was empty as the rest of the realm. His sword was there, with a single push, someone could open a passage to another realm.  _

_ The lion stopped and sat in front of Heimdall’s sword, looking at Zohar, like it was telling her to push it.  _

_ “But where should I go?” The princess asked.  _

_ “Midgard.” _

_ Zohar paused for a second. _

_ Did he just answer her?  _

_ Midgard?  _

_ Zohar felt more confused than ever, a million questions running in her head at the same time.  _

_ “Why should I go to Midgard?”  _

_ “Is where you will find the protection, my child.” His voice was deep and calm, it sounded a lot Odin’s voice somehow. She must be going crazy. Zohar was ready to drop all the questions that she had on her mind, but she closed her mouth when the lion said: “Be careful with the ice snake, my child.” _

{...}

Loki watched Zohar sleeping in his bed. He watched her expressions and wondered if his princess was dreaming. Zohar’s dreams where always an interesting thing to know about. They were kind of… prophetic he could say.  Since they were young, Zohar would say some things and a few days later, the event happens, exactly like she described how it would be. 

Loki opened a smile when he remembered that just a few moons ago Zohar told him that she dreamed about a proud lion losing his mane. Loki figured that this ‘lion’ was Thor, losing his hammer and powers. 

It was a funny game to play; trying to match Zohar’s weird dreams to reality. 

Loki looked down at his pants and saw how a little tent has formed, just to look at his princess unconscious in his bed.   He could take her, here and now. But besides his thirst to make Zohar his bed slave, he wanted to make her his Queen. 

Zohar is a princess after all, and Loki is the rightful king of Asgard. He had to do things right; marry her and then he could have as much of her as he wanted and maybe when his future queen is a little older, she could deliver him a baby or two, but first he needs to have her all by himself first. 

Her eyes flashed open, and she sat down abruptly, pulling the furs that covered her close to her chest. Loki observed the blonde girl look around confused and then her blue eyes sat on him. 

Loki could identify a little bit of fear in her aura. He liked that. 

“Did you sleep well, my love?” He asked, faking a sweet voice, mocking her. 

“I-i had a weird dream…” She said, stumbling over her own words, followed by a nervous laugh. Zohar pulled the furs a little closer to her, it was the only thing between her and her brother, but it couldn’t protect her. 

Loki stood up and sat on the bed beside her, pushing her golden hair behind her shoulder and wrapped his fingers around her jaw, making her look at him. 

“What kind of dream my love?” He asked, with the same fake sweet voice. He watched as her eyes laid on the bloodied Gungnir that was resting on the opposite wall. He left it there, didn’t even bothered to clean the blood. Loki found it powerful and glorious, it was dirty in traitors blood. 

Zohar’s eyes filled up with water and Loki almost felt bad for a second. Her tears made the fingers that were touching her face wet. 

“You...You k-killed Sif?” She asked, but it wasn’t really a question of facts. She was questioning if this was her new reality, without her best friend. 

“She tried to take you away from me…” Loki responded, calmly. He cupped her face with both of his hands now, using his thumbs to clear her tears away. “And I also hope that it serves a lesson for you.” he slides his hands to her neck, wrapping his fingers around her soft flesh, giving it light but dangerous squeeze. “You are not getting away from under my wig Zee. The sooner you understand that the better will be for you.”

Loki let it go from her neck and stood up, walking to Gungnir, who still smelled like fresh blood. He grabbed the spear and turned to the princess.

Zohar coughed a few times before pulling her legs out of the bed, her left hand touching her neck, still not believing Loki’s words, chocking one more time in her tears. 

“What...W-what do y-you mean?” She tried to stand up but fell into her knees, it felt like the world was spinning around her. 

“When the time comes, I will take you as my wife.”

Loki watched thrilled when she cried harder, still holding her neck, breathing becoming harder and harder for her. 

Loki walked away, murmuring a few spells under his breath, one to keep Zohar for leaving his -now theirs- room and another one two put Zohar back in her slumber. 

He wished he could stay with her a little bit more, but he has a wedding to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think? Why do you think Zohar has dreams with lions?   
> I love interacting with you guys, it keeps me really motivated.


	6. SEEKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a meeting with the lords from other realms, choosing his allies and enemies. Zohar's wet nurse Ada, notifies the king that the princess refuses to eat and Loki decides to take the matter into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This chapter it's long and I had fun writing it, I'm re-reading Lord Of the Rings and A Song Of Ice and Fire, and it just got me inspired. There are new characters so pay attention to them. This chapter also introduces Zohar abilities -not even one percent of them- but it's there.   
> Also, this chapter is were the warnings start, from now on there will be more and more violence. READ THE TAGS.  
> Enjoy it <3  
> Trigger Warning; Mild violence.

Loki was bored. 

But he knew that some duties of being a king are extremely boring. Like the meeting with the council; all the Lords of the important realms, gathered around a round table. It was Loki’s second meeting with the council since he became king and he still finds the people around him useless and selfish. They were only trying to benefit their own families and to hold power in their realms, not really dealing with the problems that each realm has, that’s why after Thor’s banishment and Odin falling into his sleep, the common folk was rebelling against the great houses of the Nine.

“There was an attack in the palace a few moons ago, right after the news of Thor’s banishment.” the lord of Vanaheim said; a young man, maybe the same age or a little older than Zohar, tall and skinny, fair skin and onyx eyes, his black hair was tied in a small braid resting on his shoulder. He was wearing the colors of his house; a black tunic with long sleeves with golden wolves decorating the fabric and leather pants, on top of that a leather cloak, the was resting on the back of his chair. “How some of you already know, my father was affected by the attack and I had to take his place as lord in Vanaheim.”

“And what is your request?” Loki asked trying to not sound bored. 

'“I need more forces, those rebel groups are getting bigger with every sunrise. I want to cut the evil by its roots.”

Loki smiled internally and made a mental note to keep Meraxes, lord of Vanaheim closed by. The boy could be useful for his future reign. 

“Agreed, I will send five hundred Asgardian soldiers to Vanaheim with you.” Loki saw the glow on Meraxe’s dark eyes and was satisfied when the boy bowed his head, thanking his king. 

“What are you going to do about the tense situation between Asgard and Jotunheim? Thor broke the peace when he decided to invade.” The lord of Alfheim said. Loki didn’t appreciate the elf’s presence very much: he was noisy and his house was loyal to Odin and Odin only, so when Loki became the new king he was the one who said that it wasn't Odin's choice and will.  The elf was older than Loki but not as old as the Allfather himself. Aeson was taller than all the presents in the room, extremely pale skin and long yellowish hair with his pointy ears poking through it. The elf was also wearing the colors of his house; gray tunic and black leather pants under a silver velvet robe with a belt with the symbol of his house - two crossed silver axes in a grey background,- holding it all together.

“I’m taking care of it myself my lord,” Loki answered. Aeson was way too devoted to the Asgardian royal family and being a friend of Odin himself, he may be a danger to Loki’s future plans.

Aeson bowed his head but did not break the eye contact with Loki.

“Before I end this meeting I want to invite all of you, the lords of the realms and your families to come to Asgard and celebrate with me and the Asgardian people.” 

“What exactly we will be celebrating? I love a good Asgardian celebration!” the lord of Nilfheim pronounced, making himself present for the first time. Loki knew that this lord was dangerous and he already knew that Conakk -the lord of Nilfheim- deeply suspected of him, the man was not worthy of Loki’s attention since he was going to be replaced with someone of Loki’s trust soon. He was just a chubby man, with little royal blood, not a warrior, or provided with wisdom that drunk too much, Loki didn't even know how he was Odin's choice to take Nilfheim.

_ “I will be marrying princess Zohar.” _

All the smiles in the room disappeared.

{...}

Loki left the chamber that held the meeting with lords when he noticed a redhaired woman that was being followed by five other maids, walking in his direction. All six of them bowed in front of him, with only the red-haired woman daring to stare at him in the eyes. Loki soon recognized her as Zohar’s former wet nurse, Ada. 

“I need help with the princess my king,” Ada said, her voice was cold, but Loki also caught a glimpse of worry too. “She refuses to eat, I’ve tried everything.”

Loki took a deep breath. Zohar could be a pain in his ass sometimes. 

“Take me to her”

 

{...}

 

Five days passed since Loki told her that he plans to make her his wife. Five days since that weird dream with the lion.  

Zohar felt sick. She wanted to see her mom but Loki was explicit when he ordered the guards to not let her in the Allfather’s chamber. Did Frigga know about that? Did she approve of this? Probably not. 

“Princess, you need to eat!” one of her maids said for the fifth time. 

“No, thank you.” Her voice was raspy and low. Her body felt heavy, she didn’t even have the energy to change into a dress, still wearing the sky blue nightgown that she used to sleep. She looked at the exaggerated quantity of food on the table in front of her; all of her favorite dishes were there, but the knot in her belly would tighten with only the scent of food.  

She missed Thor, so much. If her older brother was here, Zohar was sure that nothing of this mess would have happened. 

Well.

Maybe Asgard would be raising war against other realms, but it was alright, right? 

Zohar took a deep breath. Loki was right, like always. 

Thor would become a bloodthirsty king. _‘When I become king, my little sister, I promise you, I will restore the name of our family and Asgard to the universe._ ’ he said once, before his coronation ceremony. Thor said Odin was growing old and too forgiving, that he was _an old and toothless lion._

The sound of the doors opening and steps coming in her direction pulled her out of her deep thoughts. She felt Loki’s presence behind her but decided to ignore him, like she's been doing for a while now. 

“I’m really growing tired and annoyed with this silent treatment, Zohar.” his cold hands were on her shoulders now. “You don’t wanna see when I get mad, do you?”

“I’m not scared of you.” 

_ You should be,  _ Loki thought, walking to take a sit on the opposite side of the table. 

“You need to eat.” 

All the maids in the chamber were tense and scared to death. Zohar never behaved like that, especially with Loki, her favorite brother. 

“And you killed my friend.” 

The shock was stamped in each of the maids' young faces, even Ada who was used to the royal family drama, was shocked with Zohar’s accusation. 

“Leave us alone,” Loki said with a cold voice. All the maids leave, one by one with quick steps. Ada was the last one to leave, at the doors, the wet nurse turned and made eye contact with Loki. When they were finally by themselves Loki pulled a silver goblet towards him, instantly the goblet started to fill itself with wine. “That’s not a way a princess should behave.” 

Zohar’s blue eyes were vague and fixed in the empty plate in front of her, her blond hair tied, resting on her shoulder.

“I don’t wish to marry you, brother.” the blonde said with a low voice, her sassy attitude gone.

“You don’t have a choice, _sister_ ,” Loki said, cold and cruel. 

When he started to plan against his family, in his mind Zohar would jump in his arms, accept him as king and rule by his side, Loki knew that he was Zohar’s favorite anyway, they used to do every single thing together; play, eat, read, sleep and bath together, because their older brother was busy training to be a king, the bond between the younger ones became much stronger, but this new reality where she denies him is making his patience run thinner, and at the end he knows that Zohar would end up hurt if she keeps pushing him like this.

He is a king by birthright, _and he gets what he wants._

_He wants Zohar to be his wife, she will be his wife._

If it was any other person in her place, that person would have been killed without a second thought. And why is it a problem that they are siblings? Odin and Frigga are cousins and their ancestors used to marry between family to keep the bloodline pure. 

“Stand up, go the the washroom and take off your gown,” he ordered, taking Zohar out of her thoughts once more. She stared at him in disbelief and didn’t stand up as he ordered. Loki rolled his eyes, already without patience and conjured Gungnir, which materialized itself in between his fingers. He saw her eyes turn red as she stood up, there was a mirror relatively close to him, that started to shake aggressively. It felt like that air was thick and suffocating now. 

“You don’t dare to give me orders, _ brother _ ,” she said, her voice low and her posture was tense. 

The table that separated them flipped to the left, making a loud sound when all the silver plates and cutlery hit the floor. Before Zohar could shatter the mirror next to him or use one of the knives to attack him, he closed the distance between them, hitting Zohar on her cheek with the sharp head of the spear. 

Her face was turned to the side, her hand covered the cut which was now running with blood, the red trail quickly reaching the side of her neck. Tears flooded her eyes as soon as the pain hit her senses as her hand was already soaked with thick and hot blood.

“I don’t like to repeat myself, my love. Go to the washroom and _take off your gown_ , I gonna bathe you this evening.”

Scared and in pain Zohar ran to the washroom.

Loki decided that he will keep Zohar in a short leash from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love to hear what you guys have to say about it, and I like to hear you guys weird theories too <3


	7. SYV (PART I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zohar tries to understand why her older brother turned to be such a vicious man when Loki gives one more strike to bend Zohar under his power. They will welcome great Lords and Ladies from other realms, who come to Asgard to celebrate the King's union with the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter, so I gonna split into two parts. Please pay attention to the details of this chapter, things are going to get darker and darker from here.   
> Enjoy <3

Day after day she wakes up, on a familiar bed but with a strange man. 

A dozen days since her argument with Loki has passed, and since then Loki has been holding her by her neck, _almost literally_. He controlled what she wore, who was allowed to see her, she was only allowed to leave the chamber with his permission or with him, and by the end of the evening, she would be escorted back - by Inari’s weird guards.- back to their chamber where she would wait to lay with him one more night.

She could say that she was relieved, because besides a kiss or two, her brother -with a little bit a dignity left on him,- didn’t force himself on her. But Zohar doesn’t know this new Loki, this strange man wasn’t her beloved brother, she could never know if he intended to corrupt her. 

She somehow felt safe.

For now.

Today she woke up before the first sun rose.

Zohar wouldn’t dare get off of the bed before him -or without his permission.-so she waited, just laying in the feather mattress, facing the ceiling, while he is still asleep, facing her with an arm around her tummy. She watched him sleep for some time like she used to do when they were younger. She held in the urge to touch his face.

Norm! _Loki is incredibly handsome._

His fair skin, thin lips, dark hair, tall nose. Everything comes together to a perfect match. Loki wasn’t as popular as Thor, who was the crown prince, but the maids and noble ladies would gather around him and it always made the princess blood boil with anger and jealousy.

 Zohar remembered a time when Loki took a maid on his lap, during a celebration of his Name Day  and she got so jealous that she used her  _ seidr _ to make a huge jar of wine levitate and pour itself all over Loki and the maid, while everyone around them laughed, Zohar swears that even Hogun laughed that night. 

After that, Thor would be more discrete about the women that he took to his bed and Loki decided that he would stay away from them, he belonged to Zohar. 

Zohar closed her eyes while a little smile formed on her lips, feeling nostalgic. “Why are you smiling at the ceiling when you don’t smile at me?” Loki’s voice interrupted her thoughts and her smile died on her face when the memory of Loki hitting her with her father’s spear took over her mind.  Thankfully, because of the amazing healers in the palace, the cut was far gone now, but the scar in Zohar’s soul and memory was permanent. 

When Zohar’s body tensed under his hand and she remained silent, Loki ringed the bell above the bed, calling the maids to bring their breakfast. He left the bed,  shirtless and walked to a table -a table which Zohar was strictly forbidden to come near by.- on the opposite side of the chamber and started to look for his schedule for today. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and four maids come in holding trails with cheese, fruits, milk, and fish. Zohar lifts her head from the pillow to watch the young girls prepare the table in front of the fireplace for the king and the princess. Their hands were fast and Zohar could almost smell the fear in them. 

Zohar missed her own maids and Ada, they were talkative and giggly, always telling their princess about gossip from around Asgard, but Loki isolated Zohar from everyone she ever knew; her parents, her second mom and _ her best friend. _

Zohar shook her head and pushed this thought away. Imagine that Sif wasn’t there with her it still painful. _Perhaps if Zohar refused to follow her on that night Sif would still be alive…_

When the maids finished their first task, they made the blonde princess stand up beside the bed and undressed her from her nightgown. She was used to be naked in front of maids of the palace, but when she felt Loki’s glare on her body, her cheeks burned and she rushed to the bath room where a bath with lavender oil was waiting for her. 

{...}

There was a commotion around the palace, around all of Asgard to be specific. 

But the princess only notices how the staff of the palace rushed through the halls, carrying different kinds of things, like trails with different kinds of food, furs, sheets, pillows, tapestry. The armor of the guards was shinning, obviously giving out that they were recently cleaned out. 

Zohar was walking three steps behind Loki, cursing him in her mind for choosing such an unpractical dress for her to wear today; the fabric made of emerald, thick velvet - winter was knocking in Asgardian doors.- it exposed her collarbone and shoulders,  with long tight sleeves, golden small leaves decorating it, the dress embraced the princess’s waist delicately and around her neck she wore a jewel that was in her family for many, many generations; a golden necklace, in form of a head of a lion with too deep green emerald on his eyes. Her hair was left unbraid, only combed and let to fall over Zohar’s back and on the top of the head, a golden tiara that imitated delicate leaves and smalls pearls decorated the branches of the jewel.

The princess knew something was up for a couple of reasons; The first one was that Loki was wearing his armor but without the chest and leg pieces, her dress was picked to match the color of his cape. He wore a kind of a crown over his dark hair; it resembled his elm, but it only covered his forehead and the horns were smaller. 

They were walking in direction of the throne room and Zohar notices how the flags that decored the halls and the exterior of the throne room were a different color; they were green and golden when they used to be red and golden. The colors of the royal family.  Other than that nothing has changed in the massive room. A few torches around the staircase leading to the throne were lightened and the number of guards was also raised. 

They stood there like stone. Ready to give their lives to protect the two individuals that walked into the room.  

Zohar stopped before the stairs. The princess didn’t visit the throne room very much. It was used for three main purposes; to welcome an important visitor, to hold a coronation ceremony and for the king to give him _sentences._

Zohar never stepped closer than she was standing right now. 

“What you waiting for?” Loki talked to her, his voice coming from above the staircase. 

“Do you want me to go up---there?” Zohar asked back. The throne was made to fit only one ruler at the time and Zohar was no ruler. 

“You are my future queen, my love,” Loki said turning around and sitting on the throne, making himself comfortable in the red cushions and velvets of the golden armchair. “You are going to stay right where you belong, be good and pretty for my guests.” He smiled when he pointed the cushion on the floor in between his legs. 

Zohar felt a wave of humiliation run through her body. 

She is Zohar _Odin-daughter_ , _child of Asgard_ , _goddess of spring and beauty_ , the _princess of this realm_ and Loki is making her sit on the floor? Beneath him?  

It took all of her wills to go up the staircase. When she got beside Loki, she tried to beg him with her eyes, to just stand by his side, a less humiliating position, but she felt tears burning in her eyes when Loki pointed one more time to the cushion. 

When she sat down, Loki’s legs were on each side of her, caging her. She could sense his satisfaction. 

He pushed his body in her direction and touched her right ear with his lips. 

“If I didn’t have guests today, _I would take you right here and right now_. You have no idea how pretty you look, my little pet.” He then placed a kiss on her exposed neck and moved away from her. “Dry up your tears now, those people are coming from other realms to celebrate our union.”

{...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to know what you think about my writing.  
> Forgive me for any mistakes, I'm feeling really sleepy now.


	8. SYV (PART II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zohar had a little meeting with noble girls in her garden. She meets Linden, a Nilfheim bastard who gives Zohar a weird feeling, that takes the princess to uncover a secret buried in the crypt of Asgard. This secret will help Zohar make a decision about her future relationship with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long but important chapter. It was hard writing it, but I'm happy with the result, I hope you guys like it too.   
> I also want to thank all the people who have been sending me support, it is really nice to see that people actually like what I write :)   
> The warning will start from the next chapter forward so be aware.

Zohar felt numb. 

Even with all those girls around her, some familiar faces, some not, she still felt empty. 

_ Of course, Loki invited audience to witness her humiliation. _

The princess also felt bothered by all those people in her garden. This place is a gift from her father, Zohar holds it like a sacred place, where she can pray for her ancestors, spend time with those she held dear, a place that helped clear her mind while hearing the sound of the water fountain.

It was also the place that her best friend was murdered. 

 Now it is infested with girls around her age; daughters, nieces and even young wives of the lords who were invited to her ‘wedding’. Zohar still couldn't wrap her head around the idea, of becoming her brother’s wife and consequently, queen.  If Loki goes through with the ceremony, she will be _his_ under the eyes of the Norms and will be her duty to lay with him, _night after night._

They are siblings for Odin’s sake!

“...and what do you think of this weather, your grace?” Zohar was snapped out of her thoughts when a girl sitting on a cushion next asked. The princess’ garden turned into some kind of confraternization. There was a beige mat laid over the green grass with cushions of the same color spreaded around, most of them occupied by young noble girls, while the maids were rushing around with trays with candy and goblets filled with milk and honey. Meanwhile, their fathers, uncles, and husbands were meeting with the king privately.

“I’m the goddess of spring, but I certainly know how to enjoy winter and snow,” Zohar said and all the girls sitting around the mat giggled behind their hands and the little talk started again, mostly gossip. The princess let her thoughts fly one more time when she felt someone watching her. Lifting her head to look for her stalker, expecting one of the guards or even Loki, was surprised when her eyes found a girl.

No. 

A woman glaring at her from the shadow. 

She was way from where they were all sitting, almost out of the garden, the woman had her arms crossed in front of her and a little smirk on her lips. Zohar couldn’t help to notice her exotic beauty; the shoulder-length hair, white as snow, matched her eyes that reminded Zohar of ice and pale skin that was painted with millions of minuscule freckles around her face and neck. 

She wore noble clothes… Couldn't be a maid -the princess would have noticed if she had a maid that held such different traits.- but she didn’t carried any of the colors or the symbols of the Great Houses. Zohar was taught to recognize all of them, in her diplomatic lessons. 

“I can’t believe, she dared to show her face here.” The same girl who asked Zohar about the weather said in a low tone. 

“Excuse me?” Zohar broke the eye contact with the lady and looked at the girl with pointy ears and red hair. “I don’t recognize her, is she a noble?”

“She’s a bastard from Niflheim. _Linden_.” Another girl answered. “There is a lot of bastards in Niflheim, my dad said that lord Conakk it’s not a good ruler, always drunk and he takes a different woman in his bed every night, leaving bastards around.” 

The surprise hit Zohar in the face. 

“I still can’t believe that he had the guts to bring a bastard to Asgard. It is a complete disrespect to you, princess Zohar and King Loki.” the same elf girl by her side said. 

When Zohar looked at the place where Linden was standing, the Niflheim bastard was gone. 

The princess had a weird feeling inside her. She still couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

This feeling also came with a little pain in the back of her neck.

 

{...}

 

It was worse than the little quiet talk in her garden. 

Inside of a spacious and unoccupied chamber inside the palace, all the girls were talking and laughing, eating cake and chocolate while maids carried hundreds of rolls of fabric, jewelry, gems and shoes in and out of the double doors and at least ten dressmakers where around, taking orders of the noble ladies and gaining more gold in one hour than they would ever gain in the whole lives. 

Everyone wanted to be perfect for a royal wedding. It was an event that was highly expected by the noble houses and the commonfolk of Asgard.

  _Expect for Zohar herself._  

The princess found an armchair to sit down and catch her breath after being asked to provide her opinions and suggestions for each one of those girls, for their dresses and jewelry. 

Zohar felt the back of her neck burn, there was an annoying tapping in her head like something was poking her skull from the inside. All of those voices, the talking, the giggles, the sound of steps, it was making her head throb. With all the effort that she could grasp inside her body, she stood up and grabbed the arm of the first maid who passed in front of her. 

“Please, tell my guests that I am sorry, but I need to go back to my chambers and rest. Tell them I invite them for lunch tomorrow at the Star Tower.” 

“Do you want me to send a healer to your chamber, your grace?” 

Zohar simply shook her head and whispered a quiet “No.” before walking out of the double doors. Going surprisedly unnoticed. 

When the princess left the chamber, the maid in quick steps walked over to a guard who was standing next to a wall and whispered in his ear; “Princess Zohar is sick, go and get the king.”  

The guard bowed quickly and left the chamber as well. 

 

{...}

 

Zohar didn’t know where her body was taking her. But it wasn’t the way to her chamber. 

Slowly and using the stone wall to support her, she wandered around the halls of the palace that she knew so well. The pain in her head was almost blinding, but something inside her told her to keep walking in this direction.

Her ‘sixth sense’ was taking her somewhere. 

The princess stopped for a moment, leaning forward with a hand in her forehead, closing her eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain. Her other hand looked for support when her fingertips touched something dusty. 

The pain dissipated like it was never there. 

Zohar lifts her body, finally able to look at her surroundings with a clear mind and eyes. 

Her heart sank when she recognized the hall. 

_ It was the crypt of Asgard.  _

The long and large hall seemed endless from where Zohar was standing, dark, with only a few weak torches here and there, providing poor illumination, the air felt heavy and it smelled like _dust, history, and death._

Zohar took a few steps back when she recognized that the dusty stone where she was leaning on was the statue of her grandfather Bohr Burison. The long braided beard and the unmistakable elm with the goat horns made it easy to spot her grandfather. He was sitting in his eternal throne and in his lap, his loyal sword _Dainsleif_ rested, the stell, covered in dust. The princess never understood why the weapons of the past kings were kept here, instead of the inside of Odin’s Vault but Ada once told her that the weapons needed to be with their respective owners, because those warriors will make better use of their weapons in Valhalla. 

Zohar never liked the feeling of this place. It felt like those statues were staring back at her and watching her. The crypts were the scenario for many of the princess’s nightmares. 

How did she get here? She was very young since the last time her father took her there, she couldn't remember the way since the crypts were located in a secret hall, in the underground of the palace. 

The blonde girl pushed her back against the opposite wall to where the statue of her grandfather was standing. It was a mess inside her head, her thoughts didn’t make sense, they were still clouded by this ‘ _feeling_ ’, who still, wanted her to go through the darkness of the hall. This ‘ _thing_ ’ wanted to take her to the end of the hall. 

But did it really ended? What else, besides her dead ancestors, resided the darkness? 

When the princess was ready to turn around and get Hel out of that creepy place, she heard heavy footsteps coming from above her, making a cloud of dust fall from the ceiling all over her. 

Loki was looking for her. 

Her hand unintentionally touched her right cheek where her brother had struck her with Gungnir. He made it clear that she was supposed to follow his orders, and he ordered her to be a good little princess and make company to the ladies who were with her earlier. 

What is he going to do if he finds out that she didn’t obey him? Will he think that she is trying to run away from him again? 

A wave of fear and adrenaline took over Zohar’s body when she thought of what kind of punishment will her brother push upon her. 

_ “Are you out of your mind? You know that this is a restricted area!”  _ a male muffled voice came through the wall behind Zohar. 

_ “You heard him Vidar, we have until sunset to find the princess, he will have our heads if we don’t find her.”  _

Zohar heard skipped a beat when the male finished his sentence. 

**_Loki is angry_. **

_“What are we looking for anyway?”_ the other voice responded.

_ “I am sure there is a door around here, we need to look into every crack for that little blonde bi...”  _

Zohar didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation. 

Gathering all the courage that she had, and grasping into the now dirty green velvet of the skirt of her dress, she entered the darkness of the crypt, without looking behind. 

 

{...}

 

The king is angry. 

At first, he was worried, he thought his princess might be feeling sick, but when he entered to find an empty bed and chamber, his mood changed pretty quickly.  He put every guard of that palace to look in every single chamber, every single hall, every single crack until they find the princess, and promised that if Zohar wasn’t in his arm by sunset, he will kill every single one of them. 

His meeting with the lords was going quite smooth, he was in a good mood, he was even thinking about taking Zohar to a horse ride that night, she had been a good girl. 

Now all he could think is ripping her dress up and hit her, in front of all the nobles there. 

“Do you think the princess decided to run away?” Aeson, the lord of Alfheim said, his tone was sarcastic. 

“Why would the princess want to run away?” Meraxes, the young lord of Vanaheim asked back. 

“I would want to flee from an unsafe place, my lord,” Aeson responded, his voice acid, glazing over the impatient king to his left. 

“Please, lord Aeson, don’t get the actions of the princess wrong. My sister _loves to play hide-and-seek._ ” he laughed, although his green eyes were filled with anger. “One day she disappeared for a whole day and I found her hiding in the underground of the palace.”

It was like a snap. 

Loki did not care if he wasn’t being cordial when he stoop up and stormed through the door, he could apologize later, but Zohar **_could not be_** in the crypts, _**under no circumstances now.**_  

 

{...}

 

It was complete darkness. 

Zohar had to pick up one of the torches on the way and use her _ Seidr _ to light it up,  but the blue flame didn’t make the situation less scary or the place less dark. It was impossible to see more than five feet in front of her. 

The more she walked in, the older the statues where it came to a moment where the princess could not recognize her tenth great grandfather. 

It felt like they are watching her.  She is a woman,  she doesn’t belong there. Odin belonged there, Thor belonged there. 

When it felt like she had been walking for hours and lost in complete darkness, a sound that seemed like the rattle of chain echoed through the hall.  Her body froze with fear.  Holding her breath, she closed her eyes trying to take any more sound, coming from her surroundings. 

Someone’s heavy breath. And moans. 

_ Oh, norms! My, great great great grandfather, it’s going to kill me!  _ Zohar thought, her knees shaking as she took a few more steps in the direction of the sound. 

Her left foot kicked a metal tray, the sound reverberating in the hall, and the smell of blood and urine invaded her nostrils, making her stomach twist inside her. 

A few more steps forward when something wrapped around her ankle, making her fall over in her elbows on the cold floor while the torch fell loose from her fingers and hit the floor. 

A bony hand around was still wrapped around her ankle.

The blue flame illuminated the place. Someone was chained on the wall, dark disheveled hair covered the person’s face and it wore some kind of gown that once could have been white, now stained with disturbing brown and red spots. It tried to stand up but fell on the floor closer to the torch and the flame, now giving Zohar a clear image of its face.

“SIF?”  Zohar yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Mama loves you all <3


	9. åtte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a deal with Zohar, trading her freedom for her friend's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; dub-con oral sex, violence.

Loki  _ dragged _ Zohar by her hair, back to their chambers. 

When they got there, he threw the princess on the floor, who tripped on her own dress and fell down into the cold stone floor, her elbows and knees ached with the aggressive contact, but she kept her eyes low and didn't dare to open her mouth to complain. Loki was wroth, his green eyes were dark and he looked like he could kill her, here and now. He rubbed his hands on his face, trying to put his thoughts in place and not just wrap his hands around Zohar's little neck and snap it. It would be easy. 

_ Like breaking a thin, fragile twig.  _

After a few minutes of walking left to right in front of her, he sat down in an armchair and glared. Zohar saw lust and anger. She felt her body starting to shake in fear, trying to prepare mentally for what was to come.

"Look at you." He signed with a raspy and low voice. "All filthy, your dress it's all torn up." Zohar took a look at herself; it was true, her dress was torn and dirty, her hands wounded with small cuts and her hair was messy, the tiara that she carried on her head, long gone. Her mom wouldn't be proud, if the queen ever saw her in this state. She gazed back at her brother, sitting in the black cushioned armchair like a king; his legs apart from each other and his back resting on the cushion. "Why do you like to make everything more complicated?" he barked, louder this time, but Zohar knew that it was better to stay quiet. The last thing she wants it's to anger him even more. "You are exactly like Thor... _Nothing but trouble._ " 

She didn't stood up, instead, Zohar got on her fours and crawled until she was in between his legs, her eyes still low. Her knees were throbbing with pain, even through the fabric of the dress, but she sat on her knees, placing her small dirty hands in his tights. 

"I am so sorry brother." Of course, she wasn't, she would have done it anyway. Sif is alive! For Odin's sake. "I know this is not the way I should behave." then she lifts her head up and locked eyes with him, pouting her lips lightly. 

Even the mighty Odin fell for the princess’s tantrum. She could have anyone crawling and begging for her.

Loki leaned in her direction. His large hand grabbed her chin, their faces inches apart. 

_ "Liar." _

The slap came fast and strong, hitting the princess on the left side, the skin quickly burning, turning bright red and a weird metallic taste took over her mouth and tears of humiliation in her eyes, her body shaking of exhaustion and fear. Her mind going back to the crypts, thinking of her dear friend, in that skeletal and sick state, Sif _will die_ if Zohar doesn't act fast. 

 "Do you really think you can make me believe that you are sorry? I am the god of lies, little one." His touch on her chin got more aggressive. “I should lock you up in a tower, like in those stories that you read.” He licked his lips and his thumb caressed gently the cheek that seconds before he striked. Loki pushed Zohar's face and the girl fell on her elbows again, when she turned to look at Loki again he had a dagger in his hand.

"I should go down to crypts and take Sif's life. I will make you watch, every single second." 

Zohar stood up, the tears finally flooding her eyes, making her dirty face wet. She got Sif back, no one it's taking Sif from her again. 

"You cannot."

"I am the king, little one. I can do whatever I want." 

He stood up, towering over his sister and pointing the dagger at her. Zohar took a step back and Loki a step forward, until he cornered her against the wall, pressing her body against the hard surface.

"I'm going to hang her body on the gate of the palace like our grandfather used to do with traitors," he said smiling, pressing the blade in the skin of her neck. The princess felt her stomach twist inside her. Tears making her vision blurry with a painful knot in her throat. 

"She is my only friend Loki!” She tried to beg. _“I love her.”_

"The only being you are allowed to love, adore and worship, it’s me."  he pressed the blade into the delicate skin, a trail of hot blood leaked from the fresh wound. 

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Surprisingly Loki gave in and removed the dagger from her neck, the silver blade dirty with blood. Zohar fell into her knees one more time, hiccups interrupting her words.

"I beg you! Don't take Sif from me... I will do anything you want." her hands found his, locking their fingers together. "Anything you desire. I will be yours Loki, I will be your queen or slave, but don't take Sif from me." Zohar pleaded. “If you take her from me, I will never forgive you…”

Loki was shocked. He should have expected this and knocked himself mentally for not thinking about this earlier. His princess is too loyal and loving to let Sif die. 

_ Trading her liberty for Sif's protection.  _

_ Cute. _

The raven-haired man used his thumbs to clean Zohar's tears off her face. He noticed how her delicate face was close to the small bulge raised in his pants, her blue teary innocent eyes watching at him, his fingers marked on her left cheek.

“Have you ever taken a man in your mouth, sweet sister?” Loki asked suddenly, his hands cupping the blonde’s face.

She shook her head. 

“Of course you never did anything like that… You are such an angel, aren’t you?” 

Zohar was confused by Loki’s sudden change of demeanor, but the answer hit her in the face when she observed his slender fingers undo the lasso that kept his pants around his hips. He took his hard cock out and stroked, his other hand traced the side of her jaw and grabbing a handful of her golden locks.

Loki thought of the times he would wake up at night with a tent in his trousers, dreaming of having those small rosy lips around him.

“Open your mouth, sister. I am gonna teach how to make your king happy.” 

Zohar parted her lips hesitantly and tried to pull her head away when Loki attempted to push his cock in between her lips but the hand on her hair gripped it more aggressively as a warning. 

“Lick the tip, my love, and careful with your teeth.” 

_ It is the only way to save Sif.  _

So she did as he instructed her. Cringed at the salty taste at first but wrapped her mouth around his cock, feeling his angry veins throb in her mouth. A low grunt escaped Loki’s throat. 

Zohar saw this as encouragement and relaxed her jaw to take more of him into her mouth, feeling a spot in between her legs wet. It was hard to breathe, but his hand was tight into her hair and wouldn’t let her pull away; a string of saliva fell from her lips, making it easier for him to slide in and out. Loki was trying to remain calm, it was her first time, but his thoughts were lost in his head when her sweet mouth made hot and wet sounds as she chocked on his length. His hand tangled in her hair kept a slow pace.

When Zohar thought that her knees jaw were numbing of pain, Loki grunted and pushed her head all the way down, until her lips were touching his base and the tip of his cock reached the back of her throat, her mouth was filled with his seed and before Zohar could even think of spitting out, Loki pinched her nose and covered her mouth, forcing her to swallow his cum. 

Zohar wanted to throw up. 

She watched Loki close his eyes and take deep breaths. He smiled down at her, and caressed her chin softly, appreciating her sobs and cries. 

He is in complete control now. 

{...}

Sif was moved quickly to a healing quarter, where the royal healers of Asgard were summoned to take care of the heavily wounded warrior who ‘was found’ after being missing for a couple of weeks. Zohar stood by her side, watching the healers wrapped bandages over her body, who was once beautifully shaped and now it’s bony, skeletal.

Zohar’s heart ached to think about her friend's state. 

"We gave her a sleeping potion, my lady." Einar, the Head of the Healing Quarters said, with a calm voice. "She will rest without pain and with time, she will be as she was before." 

"Thank you, Einar. I will be always grateful for your help."  The healer knew that the state of the warrior wasn't just a case of lost and found, but Sif endured many kinds of torture during her time in the crypts. He didn't dare to say a word, knowing that the king will have his head if he mentions the matter to the princess. As the princess has wounds herself, with a purple bruise on her cheek, a cut in her lips and a bigger one in her neck. But again, he didn't dare to say a word. 

Sif is weak now. She can't protect Zohar now, it was time for them to switch roles. Thor came into the princess's mind and tears threated to escape again, but she held it up. If Thor was here, he would have killed Loki with his bare hands, forgetting about family and brotherhood. 

_"You are my moon and stars"_ Thor once said. 

Oh, she missed Thor! Her golden knight to protect her from the bad guys. 

But he wasn't.

It was her against Loki. 

This battle she could not win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES, I'M REALLY TIRED.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it. Short chapter, just to set up things, the next ones will be longer.  
> Mama loves you all <3


End file.
